There are imaging devices that are capable of generating image files containing image data and image processing conditions for the image data in an image processing device, and printers that are capable of executing image processing using the image files generated by these imaging devices. The desired image processing or, more specifically, image data to which the appropriate image processing has been applied, can be output without specifying image processing conditions when the image data are output using these imaging devices, because the desired image processing in the printer can be specified when photographing.
However, the problem exists of having to use an image file generated by an imaging device that is capable of generating an image file containing the image processing conditions together with the image data in order to obtain the abovementioned benefit. Specifically, the abovementioned benefit cannot be obtained when using an image file that is shot using an imaging device incapable of generating image files in which the image processing conditions are contained with the image data, or when using image data that are generated prior to application of an image output system that uses the abovementioned image file.
The present invention is designed to solve the abovementioned problem, and its object is to add desired image processing conditions to an image file that otherwise does not contain image processing conditions at the time of image processing.